Remington 870 MCS
The 'is a pump-action shotgun that appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has an eight shell tubular magazine. Multiplayer The Remington 870 MCS is the first shotgun to be unlocked at Level 4. It possesses the highest range and damage of any pellet shooting shotgun, getting one-shot kills in close-medium range with ADS. It also has a rather quick pump-action, but it still has a slower fire rate than most shotguns in the game. It has slightly higher ROF than KSG. The Long Barrel is an excellent attachment, increasing its already good range to exceptional ranges for a shotgun. Fast Mags is a good attachment to mitigate its rather slow reload time, but if the player reloads in between kills, it is not necessary. None of the optical attachments confer any tangible advantage over the iron sights other than an increase in zoom but as shotguns are only really potent at close-medium range, any additional zoom is unnecessary and sometimes a hindrance at such ranges. The Laser Sight is useful at close range as it will give a greater chance at killing from the hip. The Laser Sight is a good asset to increase the consistency of this shotgun up close, but given that aiming down the sights greatly reduces the spread coverage area, more so than the laser, it may be best opting for Quickdraw instead. The Suppressor is quite effective, as it still has a decent one-hit-kill range. Zombies In TranZit mode, the Remington 870 MCS is available off the wall in the barn for 1500 points. It is also available off the outside wall of the building in the survival map Bus Depot, as well as being available in the living room of the green house in Nuketown Zombies. It has a 6-shell capacity, as opposed to it's multiplayer counterpart's 8-shell capacity. It is not as powerful as the Stakeout was, taking two shots at rounds as early as 6 to kill zombies. Double Tap Root Beer is essential for later rounds, because you fire two shots at once without taking another shot, unlike it's predecessor which only increases the fire rate. This gun, after the original 5000 point upgrade, can be upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine numerous times for only 2000 points to cycle through attachments. Once Pack-a-Punched , it becomes the '''Rettified-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer and has a very high one-hit-kill potential at close range. When killed, zombies explode into a red mist. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery R-870 MCS BOII.png|The Remington 870 MCS. Remington_870_MCS_Iron_Sights_BOII.png|Aiming the Remington 870 MCS. Remington_870_MCS_Reloading_BOII.png|Reloading. Remington_870_MCS_Pumping_BOII.png|Pumping. Remington_870_MCS_Pickup_BOII.png|Chambering the next round. R-870 MCS Third Person BOII.png|An ISA soldier wielding the Remington 870 MCS. Trivia *It has a breaching choke on the barrel. This trait is shared with the S12. *The Remington 870 MCS features a shellholder on either side which the two to the left hold three buckshot shells and at the right, two breaching rounds, none of which can be used. *The words "REMINGTON MCS RAIL SYSTEM" are on the side of the rail. *The slug shells are upside down in the spare shell holder. *There is a design on the right side of the gun that says "THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT", with what appears to be a devil's tail in the middle. Below that is "VENGEANCE, BLACK OPS 2" *The Remington Firearms logo is on the right side of the gun. *It is named the "Remington 870 MCS" in multiplayer and Zombies, but is referred to as "R870 MCS" in Campaign. *DeFalco uses this weapon in the intro off Fallen Angel. *The Remington has an unusable flashlight. *A spade from a deck of cards can be seen on the spare shell holder. *Abigail "Misty" Briarton uses the Remington 870 MCS in Die Rise cutscene. *The Remington has the lowest one-shot kill range of any pump shotgun (while ADS and from the hip). Video Demonstration Category:Pump Action Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons